Do I wanna know?
by Jaxon21
Summary: The lights were dim and the air heavy with sadness and regrets. Her pale fingers toyed with the rim of her whisky glass, as her green eyes stared at the blank wall across from her. That the nights were mainly made for saying Things that you can't say tomorrow day


**So this is my little gift to the SQ community! After the last EP and JMo's resigning. I think we all need a lot of SQ loving! So this is a song fic - I used "Do I wanna know" by Arctic Monkeys  
AND!  
It's my first smut scene, that I have written in english - it's not beated - so be easy on me :D. Comments are very appreciated!  
** **Enjoy!**

* * *

The lights were dim and the air heavy with sadness and regrets.

Her pale fingers toyed with the rim of her whisky glass, as her green eyes stared at the blank wall across from her.

 _Have you got color in your cheeks?  
Do you ever get that feelin' that you can't shift the tide  
That sticks around like summat's in your teeth  
Ah, there's some aces up your sleeve  
Have you no idea that you're in deep  
I dreamt about you nearly every night this week  
How many secrets can you keep?  
'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow  
When I play it on repeat  
Until I fall asleep  
Spilling drinks on my settee _

The brown liquid burned down her throat, as Emma took another sip. Since the very first moment, when she laid eyes on the brunette she's been on the edge of falling.

The blonde couldn't find the courage to tell Regina about her feelings or anything related to it.

They were on good terms now - friends even. Yet, she felt these deep, deep feelings stir inside of her, whenever she looked at the Mayor or even thought about her.

 _They clashed, they fought, they cried together._

A little sob escaped Emma's throat and she grabbed the bottle of whisky to pour herself another glass.

 _(Do I wanna know?)_  
 _If this feeling flows both ways_  
 _(Sad to see you go)_  
 _Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_  
 _(Baby we both know)_  
 _That the nights were mainly made for saying_  
 _Things that you can't say tomorrow day_

 _Crawlin' back to you_

 _Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?_  
 _'Cause I always do_  
 _Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_  
 _Now I've thought it through_

 _Crawling back to you_

She loved the way Regina's eyes would twinkle, when she made a joke or faked being annoyed at her.

Emma loved the little scar on the brunette's lip, always wondered how she got it in the first place.

 _Emma loved Regina - and it ate her alive._

No matter what she did or whom she dated, the brunette Queen remained in her thoughts and heart.

A knock startled the blonde. Watery eyes flew to the door - swallowing hard.

She rose from her couch, shifting a little because her legs were slightly unstable. To blame the alcohol or her hazy mind - she didn't know - she didn't care.

 _So have you got the guts?_  
 _Been wondering if your heart's still open and_  
 _If so I wanna know what time it shuts_  
 _Simmer down and pucker up_  
 _I'm sorry to interrupt it's just I'm constantly_  
 _On the cusp of trying to kiss you_  
 _I don't know if you feel the same as I do_  
 _But we could be together, if you wanted to_

On the other side of the door stood Regina, looking with vulnerable eyes at the blonde.

"Have you been drinking?" Regina asked, recognizing the smell of alcohol lingering in the air.

"Yeah, I just had a few...what's up?" Emma mumbled, leaning against the doorframe.

"I had a...odd feeling, so I thought I'd stop by." Regina explained hesitantly, taking in Emma's form. Something was up with the savior - Regina could literally taste it.

Swallowing, Emma looked down to her hands, nodding weakly.

"Ah, sorry...I'm just tired. All good." She tried to brush it under the rug.

"Em-ma..I..." Brown eyes were roaming the hallway, settling at green orbs.

Emma swallowed dryly, scratching nervously the back of her neck.

"Something is up with you, I can feel it, - can I come in?"

Emma swallowed again, clearing her dry throat. "Uhm sure..."

 _(Do I wanna know?)_  
 _If this feeling flows both ways_  
 _(Sad to see you go)_  
 _Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_  
 _(Baby we both know)_  
 _That the nights were mainly made for saying_  
 _Things that you can't say tomorrow day_

 _Crawling back to you_

Regina took off her coat, placing it neatly over a chair. Glancing at the coffee table, she saw a half empty whisky bottle.

"Where is Henry?" Emma asked, trying to sound casually.

"He is at Nick's, they're working on a school project, and he will stay the night there." The brunette beauty explained slowly.

For a few minutes they just stayed there - silent - lost in their insecure thoughts.

"Em. -" "Re-."

Brown met green, smiling softly at one another.

"You go first." Emma said, nodding curtly - more to herself.

"Listen Emma, something is wrong with you...You have been acting so strange, plus I see you are tired. Please tell me what is going on?"

"Nothing, I'm yeah...stressed out." Emma tried desperately to avoid the whole mess.

"Please Em-ma... I know when you are lying, your superpower rubbed off on me - especially with you." Taking a step closer, Regina looked sternly at the sheriff.

Panic flashed across the blondes face and she sucked a sharp breath in.

"Please...don't...I can't...It would ruin everything." Emma whispered, wiping angrily tears away.

Regina looked in surprised shock at her blonde friend.

"Emma...there's nothing that could ruin _us_."

Emma let out a humorless laugh, as she jerked her head back..."Oh Regina, you're so...wrong about this. There is plenty that could ruin _**us**_." She spat.

The brunette took a deep calming breath, as she stepped closer to her friend.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Emma, I'm worried about you. Let me he-"

 **"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"** The blonde yelled angrily. Regina flinched at the powerful outburst.

"What?"

"There I said it...Leave me alone, okay?" Emma said in defeat, turning towards her couch.

A hand grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Don't you want to hear what I have to say about this?" Regina asked quietly, searching green sad eyes.

Swallowing, Emma tried to look away. A warm hand pressed against her cheek, the thumb stroking soothingly over her tender skin.

" _I love you too_."

Emma's eyes shoot up, looking at Regina - searching her face, which was so open and vulnerable.

"What...?"

"Yes, Emma...I love you - probably as much as you love me." The Mayor responded, pulling the blonde closer.

Looking dumbstruck, Emma swallowed heavily. Did this just really happen?

Being pulled closer to Regina, Emma slowly looked up and was met with fiery brown eyes.

Regina's hands slowly crept up to the back of her neck, toying with strands of blonde hair.

Leaning in, Emma captured red lips in a longing kiss - burying her hands in silky brown hair.

Tongues were battling for dominance, frantic fingers grasped at clothes. Emma pushed the smaller woman slowly back, towards the dining table.

Regina's lips left Emma's, as she moved down latching onto her collar - biting - nibbling - licking. Leaving a mark behind.

The blonde moaned, pushing the Mayor onto the table, while she ripped the brunette's blouse open. Buttons flying across the room - they didn't care.

"Take me..." Regina hoarsely moaned, tearing on Emma's tank top.

The sheriff moved down, kissing the newly revealed skin - goose pumps in its wake.

Regina threw her head back, uttering a loud moan while she pressed her body forward - seeking out more contact.

Emma kissed one silk clad breast, as she worked her fingers around Regina opening the bra.

The savior leaned back, regarding the half-naked Mayor of Storybrooke - on her dining table. Regina panted, gazing with lust darkened eyes at Emma.

"Gosh, you're so beautiful..." Emma whispered in awe.

Regina's hand grasped Emma's belt buckle, hastily opening it while she licked her hungry lips.

Unbuttoning Emma's jeans, she snuck one hand in - moaning at the feeling.

"You're so wet!" The brunette exclaimed aroused, moving her finger slightly.

Closing her eyes at the feeling, Emma threw her head back - soaking in the feeling of Regina's hand between her legs.

Shaking her head slightly, Emma searched for the zipper on Regina's skirt - opening it with impatient fingers.

Once freed from her skirt, Regina felt Emma's hands on her thighs.

Emma leaned slightly over Regina, capturing her lips as the sheriff's finger moved to her most sensitive point.

Carefully rubbing Regina's clit, she got bolder - teasing her opening.

The brunette's hands shot up to Emma's back, nails dug in - taking a hold of the blonde.

Two fingers entered the brunette in a swift motion and Regina nearly lost it. Panting hard against Emma's mouth, who swallowed a moan.

"I love you - so much, Emma."

Emma moved her fingers faster - her thumb lightly massaging Regina's clit. She was close Emma could feel it.

"I love you." The blonde whispered against a sweaty cheek, kissing it lovingly.

"Harder..." Regina whispered hoarsely - her body shaking - her hips working with the blonde's fingers.

Emma complied gladly, taking up the speed - while she felt Regina's hips jerk.

Kissing the brunette woman passionately, she felt Regina clenching around her fingers.

"Oh god!" Regina moaned, sucking in her breath - as her body shook.

Emma helped the brunette riding out her orgasm, while biting Regina's neck.

When Regina's body fell limply onto the table, Emma slowly removed her fingers - licking them clean, reveling in the taste that was _so pure Regina_.

It wasn't the most ideal moment - or situation. Nevertheless, both had needed it.

 _(Do I wanna know?)_  
 _Too busy being yours to fall_  
 _(Sad to see you go)_  
 _Ever thought of calling darling?_  
 _(Do I wanna know)_  
 _Do you want me crawling back to you?_


End file.
